Perfect
by ningyobaka
Summary: A little touchy feel one shot of Gazille and Levi after they had a fight while in a relationship.


Gazille x Levi perfect by pink

Gazille could smell Levi from outside his door. He knew she was there. In his house. Without lily. He stood on his stoop and debated going in or just walking away. He sighed and figured it was his house; he wasn't going to be deterred from sleeping on his own bed, despite the awkwardness of the other day. Mostly.

He clicked the lock and slowly swung the door open. None of the lights were on. The only light coming from a bunch of small soft glowing orbs near the floor. One about every one of Gazille's strides. Following the little glowing orbs were small metal hearts. Mixes of iron and steel around an inch in size, he could smell. He wrinkled his nose in confusion at the little pieces. He leaned over and picked one up popping it in his mouth. Yeah it was Levi's magic. The metal his little bookworm produced always had a sweet little after taste that clung to his mouth.

Suddenly he's ears perked to music playing. Quiet to any normal persons hearing but to Gazille loud enough that he couldn't really ignore it. He picked up on every word of it. Didn't hurt that it was Levi's voice singing it either.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice.  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire.<br>Bad decisions, that's alright.  
>Welcome to my silly life.<br>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
>Look i'm still around. <em>

Gazille furrowed his brow at the words. It sounded so down putting to him. That wasn't her. Not to him. She was perfect to him. He was the one who did everything wrong. He followed the little path of snacks and light around as he listened. It circled through the kitchen, and around the table. Back into the living and around the coffee table. He paused at the chorus.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.  
>Like you're less than perfect.<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing.  
>You're perfect to me!<em>

He gave a sad smile and sigh. Knowing that was what Levi thought of him. But he knew better. All the dark things he had done in his past. To her, to others, it didn't matter to her, but to him it did. He was cold as the steel he was taught to use and have power over. He was trash like the rusty scrap you through out. She deserved better than him. So much better than him.

_You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself you were wrong.  
>Change the voices, in your head, make them like you instead.<br>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game.<br>It's enough! I've done all I can think of.  
>Chased down all my demons, i've seen you do the same.<em> 

Gazille gets a step before the next lines start and eat to what he had just thought. He bag slides off his shoulder to the floor. They go so well with his thoughts. He did hate himself, for so many things. Levi was always trying to make him happy and she was the only one who could pull those little moments from him. When he was with her and he'd catch even just a glance of that big happy naïve smile of hers directed at him, it would chase away the demons of his past for just those few moments.

_Woah ohh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.  
>Like you're less than perfect.<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing.  
>You're perfect to me.<em> 

Gazille had to fight back the tears building, knowing his bookworm, his girl, his happiness, his small glowing light in all the darkness he knew she was doing all of this for him. To show him he could find his way out of the darkness with her help. And she wanted to help, to show him the way to a brighter place.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear.  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<br>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time.  
>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere.<br>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair.  
>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time.<br>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

Gazille had made it around the path. He now stood in front of his bedroom door but didn't move to go, yet. He knew Levi was inside. He could smell her. And he could smell the nervousness she was feeling. He didn't know if he should go inside. He wanted to, god did he ever want to. Seeing the effort she had gone to for him, just made him realize now, just how lucky he was to have a great a girl like her. Who truly cared about him. Not just how she felt about him, but how he felt about himself, and his worries, his fears, his anxieties, his pain. She could see them, and she wanted to heal them. But he wasn't sure he had the courage to face them yet. Or her after that mornings events.

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby!  
>Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.<br>Like you're less than' perfect.  
>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel.<br>Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me yeahhh.  
>You're perfect, you're perfect!<br>Ohh pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.  
>Like you're less than perfect.<br>Pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing.  
>You are perfect to me...<em>

He placed his hand on the door knob. If she was going through this much trouble for him tonight, she had to have forgiven him for this morning. If she was willing to fight for him and have the courage to fight his demons and her own, he'd have the courage to do the same for her. For her happiness, her light. Gazille realized right then at that moment, he could never be without her, no matter what, she held onto him through every bit of darkness and dragged him back also to her, to the light that was buried deep in his heart. No one else could do that or would. He opened the door, the tears building in his eyes glistening from the soft glow of the little light balls floating around his room.

On the wall above his bed in a light pen was written out in Levi's perfect and fluid handwriting was the words, 'you are perfect to'. On his bed was his light, His Levi, his mate. Even if they hadn't gone that far, He knew he wouldn't ever even think of taking anyone else as his mated. And he gave a soft smile a the sight of her surrounded by even more of the little snacks she had made for him and the little glowing orbs floating around her perfect pale face like fireflies or stars in the night sky. She was in a silky soft blue lacey camisole nighty that barely reached the top of the matching low rise panties. In her hands that she held out before her just under her breasts, was a metal heart that looked like it had been broken into pieces, but was now seemly held together with bits of paper.

Gazille slowly made his way to the bed to sit on the edge in front of his little perfect woman. He raised a hand to her blushing crimson cheek and stroked it, brushing her hair and his hand behind her ear, before leaning in to place a gentle kiss to her lips. He pulled back just slightly. "Is this my heart?" he asked softly in his gruff voice. Levi nodded. He could feel the soft nervous tremors in her body. He placed his other hand on top of the metal heart in her hands. "You fixed it." he stated this, not asked as he pressed gently against it till it was against her own heart. "It's yours now." He kissed her again softly. "Only yours." And again. "You are the only one who could." He kissed her again. Feeling her salty tears on his own face.

"I'm so sorry for this morning Gazille, I just…" she started to say before Gazille cupped her chin and stroked her lips with his thumb.

"Shh, it's ok. I understand now." He kissed her forehead. "I could never hate anything you love ever again. I never will. You mean everything to me Levi. Everything that means something to you will mean something to me. Even if that something…" he looked away from her. "Is a stupid idiot like me." He gave a small chuckle to show her he met the last part half heartedly.

"Gazille." Levi said wrapping her arms around him after placing the metal heart in her lap. "I love you so much; it just hurts so badly when you put yourself down."

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt you ever again." He wrapped his arms around his petite lover holding her as close and protectively as he can. He leaned down to her and began kissing her passionately as he hands moved up and down her sides. She kissed him back just as passionately running her hands over his shoulder blades and into thick black hair. He slowly laid her back on the bed never breaking the kiss.

After a short while of making out the two just lay in bed together Levi with a leg draped across his lap and a hand on his chest, him an arm wrapped protectively around her and the other on top of her hand on his chest. The quiet silence around them disturbing neither till Levi spoke up softly. "Just so you know for tomorrow Gazille, Lu-chan helped me with all this so did Mira-chan." She felt Gazille's entire body stiffen up and go rigid as she gave a soft giggle and buried her face in his chest.


End file.
